Your Walls Make Me Twitch
by Searching-For-My-Reason
Summary: Reno comes home to find his door broken and his house trashed? But what does that have to do with paint?


"Your Walls Make Me Twitch."

A/N: I'm not quite sure how well this one's going to work out, but I'll give it a try. And a thanks to those that reviewed to my other stories. I've been having a lot of inspiration lately. If anyone has any requests for Reffie's or any challenges to issue, I'd be more than willing to take a go at it. :] As always I'd love for you to review. They mean a lot to me.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reno knew something was up when the lock on his front door was busted, pulling out hes EMR he slid insde quietly. The usually carefree man going into full Turk mode as he took in the dissarray of his apartment.

Thousands of differing scenario's played through his head, the worst of which dealt with his lover. what if she had been asleep in his bedroom when the attackers arrived, had she been hurt?

The Turk had always jumped to the very worst conclusions. Painful throbbing started in his chest as panick spread through his body at the thought of Yuffie gone but it quickly turned to anger as he heard a thump in his bedroom.

Were they still here? With his EMR crackling he started towards his room but as he reache dout to open the door, Yuffie's off-key voice sounded loudly from his room as she belted out Paramore's 'Misery Business.'

All the breath in reno came out in one long sigh as he leant forward to rest his forehead against his door. He had never been so glad to hear her voice.

As he twisted the nob he was shocked to see that his hand came back wet with what appeared to be red paint. "What the hell.." Stepping inside he watched her bounce around in one of his white shirts and her trademark shorts while his adrenaline died down.

It was obvious by the way she didn't turn around and the fact that she continued her impromptu dance and song that she didn't know he had entered.

Walking up behind her he slid his paint coate dhand onto her shoulder, trying to get her attention. He really shoud've known better.

Yuffie yelped and grabbed his hand, flipping him over her shoulder. Reno grunted when he landed flat on his back. Hearing her gasp when she noticed it was Reno he opened his eyes to reveal her paint speckled form. Everything slowly came into focus. Looking past her, his exaggerated look of pain turned into one of confusion. How had Shortstuff managed to get a handprint on the ceiling?

She noticed when the pain disappeared from his face and cursed, Reno was fine, she hadn't hurt him. Slapping his chest, Yuffie laughed. "You should know better than to sneak up on a Ninjah!"

Smiling a well practiced sheepish smile that had him looking all the more boyish, Yuffie's insides melted and she moved away from him before he could distract her from what she had been doing.

The Turk made no move to get up as he folded his arms behind his head and watched her. After a moment of ogling his young lover as she pretended to study the wall with an expert eye, he chuckled.

Slashes of red paint lay across his no longer white walls and half a dozen cans of red paint lay across his newspaper strewn floor. Straining his neck to look behind him, he noted with relief that she had at least thought to cover his bed and dresser with a thin sheet of plastic.

Finally steeling himself to ask her a few nagging questions he tried to think of a way to approach them delicately. Of course that didn't work out at all and all that came out was. -- "What the fcuk do you think you're doing to my walls, yo?"

He watched as one of her dark eyebrows twitched. "I don't like white walls 'Re, they make me feel like i'm locked up in a mental institute." Apparently, by the death glare she sent him, it was inappropriate to snort when she confided something to him, so his jokes died on his lips.

"Fine. But why'd you have to bust down my door?" He asked, sitting up so he could rest his elbows on his upraised knee's while he waited for her to answer him.

She blushed. "I lost my key and I couldn't get all the paint through your window."

"Okay... then why'd you trash my living room? It looks like I've been robbed, yo." This only made her blush forward and after mumbling that he had nothing worth stealing (which was a lie, if his prided big screen T.V. was any indication), and Reno stood in curiosity.

"I was looking for my key. I think I lost it when we were, uhm... 'watching' T.V." The redness that dusted her cheeks was charming and reno's addrenaline came back in full force. Though this time it was for a whole new reason and rushed in a whole new direction as he remembered yesterday's romp on the couch.

Sauntering over to her he spun her around and pressed her to the wall. "I don't think that's what we were doing, babe." He spoke in a low, husky voice that Yuffie had promptly labled his bedroom voice. She shivered as he brushed his fingers across one paint dashed cheek as he pulled her forgotten earbuds from her ears.

Before he could kiss her she spoke up, her voice not more than a whisper. "Uh, Turkey? I kinda killed your stereo?"

"How?" His curiosity got the better of him and the kiss was stalled further. He had been wondering why she hadn't just hooked her IPod up to his expensive Player.

"'Got paint on it... by accident." He sighed at her words.

"It's fine, I'll buy a new one, yo." Yuffie smiled at that and it was her turn to lean forward for a kiss. This time it was he who pulled back.

Eyes taking in his ruined dress shirt he spoke. "Why'd you have to ruin *my* shirt, yo? It's dry clean only."

Rolling her eyes to the ceiling she pulled his head to hers. "Oh shut iup and kiss me. The shirt looks better on me anyway."

With his fingers trailing up and under said shirt to dart across her flat stomach he had to agree. Smirking her obliged her of the request for a kiss. Lqter he would worry about regaining his security deposit and convince Yuffie to let him call a proffesional in to paint.

He'd have to ask him to skip this particular part of the wall. Reno had a sneaking suspicion that the outline of having Yuffie pressed against the wall would make for a great Christmas card, and an even better memory.


End file.
